


Cover Girl

by livrelibre



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Drag Queens, Fanvids, Gen, My First Fanvid, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livrelibre/pseuds/livrelibre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serving you (S3) runway realness</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [talitha78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/talitha78/gifts).



> Content notes: Physical triggers (e.g., epilepsy or migraine: strobe lights, bright lights, "stuttery" cuts between 2-3 stills

**Title** : Cover Girl  
 **Recipient** : [](http://talitha78.dreamwidth.org/profile) **talitha78**   for Festivids 2012  
 **Fandom** : RuPaul's Drag Race  
 **Music** : Cover Girl by RuPaul  
 **Length** : 02:59

Download via MediaFire (107 MB [avi](http://www.mediafire.com/?u5x01rwiqv3naro) or 58 MB [mp4](http://www.mediafire.com/?bhaclriqp78cip1)) or stream below. Originally posted on [DW](http://fv-poster.dreamwidth.org/133146.html) and [LJ](http://fv-poster.livejournal.com/133913.html).

Lyrics  
Cover Girl

Stroll down the runway  
Another payday  
Cover of magazines  
And when they see me  
They want to be me  
I am your fantasy

Cover girl!

Put the bass in your walk  
Head to toe let your whole body talk  
(Cover Girl! Put your bass in your wak  
Head-to-toe let your whole body talk)

 

To Grumman's Chinese, Red carpet tv  
Valet my limousine  
Box office sweetie, An Oscar nominee  
Now watch me snatch trophies

 

Cover girl!

Put the bass in your walk  
Head to toe let your whole body talk  
(Cover Girl! Put your bass in your wak  
Head-to-toe let your whole body talk)

 

Walk...now walk...walk....now walk(and what?)  
Walk...now walk...walk....now walk (and what?)  
Walk...now walk...walk....now walk  
Walk...now walk...walk....now walk

 

Stroll down the runway  
Another payday  
Cover of magazines  
And when they see me  
They want to be me  
I am the fantasy

Cover girl!

Put the bass in your walk  
Head to toe let your whole body talk  
(Cover Girl! Put your bass in your wak  
Head-to-toe let your whole body talk)

 

Pump and bump it  
Pump it and bump bump it  
Pump pump it and bump bump it  
Pump pump it and bump bump it

Cover girl!

Put the bass in your walk  
Head to toe let your whole body talk  
(Cover Girl! Put your bass in your wak  
Head-to-toe let your whole body talk)

Walk...now walk...walk....now walk  
Walk...now walk...walk....now walk (and what?)

**Author's Note:**

> Vid achievement unlocked! Infinite kudos to thingswithwings, without whom I wouldn't even be vidding, much less have finished my first vid. Thanks for teaching and re-teaching me how to vid, mentoring, troubleshooting, betaing, suggesting (Hey, have them walk on Walk! Butt montages!), handholding during despair and making me put clips on a timeline, tireless cheerleading, and being all around awesome! Thanks to eruthros for endless encouragement, great ideas (that B-movie vid has to happen now), betaing and advice, commiserating, and also all around awesomeness! Y'all introduced me to this awesome show and this wonderful terrible wonderful hobby and I appreciate it so much. May there be even more vid parties and vidder's musicals:) Thanks to talitha78 for requesting RuPaul's Drag Race, being a fabulous vidder and recipient, and making me feel like I lipsynched for my life and didn't fuck it up. For any errors or lack of fierceness I apologize:) Thanks as well to the Festivids mods for their hard work and patience in running such an awesome challenge. So much amazing stuff! I had a blast participating, learned so much, and have a ton of new vid ideas. Now let the music play!


End file.
